


Invitation or Admission

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by the new Hbo trailer, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: Jon has just returned to Winterfell. Sansa spends more time in his company than she used to.This wok is inspired by the new HBO trailer





	Invitation or Admission

Why did she want him so much? Why is it so strong now? It definitely wasn’t because… and it equally definitely wasn’t because of her. It was the man himself, then? The tightening sensation within her own body told her she had found the truth.

 

All these many months of believing she wasn’t interested in love – she had told herself that nothing would ever induce her to feeling that tingle, at least not until those tender parts of her were relieved of the memories of the gnarly cunt who tasted them first . 

 

She watched his bare feet thrust into soft leather boots and his long hairy fingers adjust what he needed to. This simple action certainly made her very much aware of the fact that he was dangerously male – and very much aware of him as well, she admitted to herself, as she ignored the temptation to raise her eyes to his ever slightly parted full lips; the color of something fruity.

 

The more alone time she got with him, the more she was being forced to accept how much he aroused her physically.

 

Even now, just sitting here watching him wear his cloak in silence, she could feel the tormenting ache of her own need growing stronger with every pulse in her body.

 

If he were to turn to her now, he would see through her gauzy mind.

 

Why would she take him? How dare she envelop him in her little dragon pocket? What nerve would she have to keep him now, with the wolves shadowing her every step?

 

It seemed he heard her thoughts judging by his actions. He moved and offered his hand to help her stand. His ungloved hands on her arms halting her heavy breathing until he raised his sultry gaze to hers.

 

‘Is this an admission or is it an invitation?’ he asked silkily.

Sansa blinked surprisingly.

Jon smiled sweetly.

Sansa returned the smile shyly  
.  
‘I must know this taste before I die.’ He whispered.

 

She lifted her gaze from his boots to his eyes. ‘What..?’ She was asking before Jon sealed his lips to hers. Shocked pleasure rushed through her, hot, sweet and intoxicating. A dizzying, breathtaking sensation of open and responsive arousal.


End file.
